


Attitude Adjustment

by Bipolar_Armitage_Hux



Series: Bastards and Broken Things [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Emetophobia, Humiliation, I'm a horrible person, I'm so sorry my poor babies, Idk i think that's everything, M/M, Physical Abuse, Please Kill Me, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Urination, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux/pseuds/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux
Summary: Since Brendol has forbidden Phasma to kill Hux but given her free reign to torture him, she decides to do just that in an attempt to keep him away from Kylo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really feel like I should be sorry, but I'm not.

Hux parked his Prius outside Phasma's estate, a little nervously since the last time he saw her had ended a little badly. He tried not to let it phase him, keeping The Monster exterior strong and in check. As he closed the drivers door, took his black trench coat off of the backseat and locked the door he decided he was going to keep his mouth shut, nod, and shoot where necessary. He pulled on his coat and checked his reflection. His hair was immaculate, and his black suit was too. He felt a little self-conscious since his 28-inch waist trousers no longer needed a belt but Kylo kept insisting that was a good thing. He made his way to the front door, ringing the bell and waiting his his hands behind his back. The door opened and a servant he recognised nodded and told him to wait in the drawing room. Hux resisted the urge to smirk and did as he was told. He stepped into the minimalist, large living room, barely daring to touch any of the white furniture and he gingerly went to the drinks cabinet to quickly pour himself a glass of the already open whiskey from the just used shot glass. He quickly drank it to calm his nerves, and placed the bottle and glass precisely where they were before. He walked away from the tall, glass cabinet and towards the window, watching out over the driveway. He was stood in the shadows of the curtain and his face was illuminated by the streetlights outside as well as the moonlight. He did look rather menacing with his hair slicked back and his face contorted into a scowl. It was the sort of stare that made most of targets quake with fear but had Kylo been there right now he probably would have been strongly resisting the urge to pin him down then and there. He always did think the smoldering look was particularly attractive - of course, that would be before he started speaking. Hux was convinced that Kylo may like the  _idea_ of the terrifying hitman being at his feet but had Hux ever gone to Kylo in the mode of The Monster then he would probably think quite differently. Not that Hux would ever do that to him. The thought made him feel repulsed, and almost want to recoil in horror. Unfortunately given his current circumstance he had to resist that urge.   
  
He slowly turned around when he heard the door open, not changing his expression or speaking a word. His eyes hit the tall, muscular blonde woman who was staring at him with an amused smile. This didn't concern him, she looked at everyone like that. His blue eyes looked her up and down, and didn't show his suspicious at that. She wore a short golden dress that came to half way down her thighs, it had a bateau neckline and she accented it with a silver, thick necklace that landed a her cleavage, that matched her silver earrings that consisted of silver chains with silver leaves hanging from them. She ended the whole thing with a pair of silver champagne glitter sandals, a pair of Jimmy Choos that Phasma kept lock in her wardrobe unless it was a very special occasion. Hux narrowed her eyes and watched her curiously. She looked very beautiful but... this wasn't the attire he was expecting for a job, at this time of night, in the middle of winter.   
  
"Hux, how nice to see you," Phasma said, her eyes glistening as if she found the whole thing incredibly amusing.   
  
"Phasma," Hux said, nodding his head. "I uh- what's the job?" He said steadily, he had managed to hide his nerves - his twitching fingers would only have been noticed by three people. His father, Kylo and unfortunately for him, Phasma. His confusion was much clearer, he hadn't been prepared for that. He looked at Phasma sideways, his eyes narrowed and his lips parted slightly. This was not what he expected.   
  
"I'm having a dinner party, I needed you here to look impressive," she responded with a thin smile. Hux didn't believe her - the driveway only had his Prius, Phasma's cars and a few cars that belong to the servant. If she had had any guests then he would have been told to arrive early or park outside of the estate. This was a cover and Hux was supposed to notice.   
  
"We're both adults here Phasma," Hux said smoothly. "Why am I really here?" Phasma laughed, with a sadistic glint in her eyes.   
  
"Why, Armitage Hux," she said enunciating every syllable and smiling as Hux winced. "Are you accusing me of lying?"   
  
"Well, yes actually," Hux responded sardonically. Phasma smirked and chuckled to herself.   
  
"Yes, well, we could play this game forever. You're right, there is no dinner party and no job in fact. There is something I need to show you," she responded sharply before spinning on her heels and walking out of the room delicately. "If you would follow me," she said as she walked out of the door. Hux followed her slowly, deliberately taking his time. There were many things he thought that this could be and none of them were good. His first thought was that she was going to kill him, but he'd been thinking that so much recently it had lost it's sting. He walked down a minimalist hallway - the white walls with golden patterns reminded Hux of his home but also made him wonder were on earth she kept her possessions. He followed her to the back of the house, near the patio and then down a narrow staircase. As soon as they reached the bottom the heavy metal room and clearly soundproof room was one he had been in before. At that point his pulse began to race and he clenched his jaw. He knew where they were going, the place where they went to regularly to intimidate and torture his targets. Since Phasma wasn't explaining who was being tortured, intimidated or killed he had to assume it was him. There were only three people in the whole world Hux was on speaking terms with: one of them was in this room, another was fond of torturing him too, and the third was neither here or aware of his predicament. In short, Hux thought, he was royally fucked.   
  
He was stood in the open door for a few seconds longer than he should have, Phasma's look to a few bodyguards that were scattered around the room told Hux he should enter of his own accord. He couldn't see any of their faces, the room was only lit by the light of a projector against one of the walls.   
  
  
"Sit down," Phasma growled. Hux followed the instructions instantly, sat up straight and stared at the wall ahead of him. Maybe I should be glad this is all their going to do, Hux thought naively. "Now, drop the pretense, shall we? I know you've been  _romantically_ involved with our favourite little whore. Yes, one can't help but notice the pathetic doe eyes that burden your face despite your best efforts to conceal them. What? Did you think you were the only one? That cunt has a habit of having his clients fawn over him. You're not special, Hux my dear," she paused as Hux hear her footsteps trail behind him. He winced as he felt her breath in his ear. "That little whore is making a fool of you, he's paid to do this you know. And you're the only one who can't see it." Hux recoiled from her but she grabbed his shoulders, digging her nails into him and ripping his shirt slightly under the strain. "Stay, _bitch_ ," she growled. "So," she said clapping her hands together and walking to the back of the room, for which Hux assumed had the controls for the projector. "I thought I would do you a favour and show you just what you're sweetheart does for a living. Let's start off slow shall we? Let's see what a typical night is for the boy." An image filled the screen, the brightness hurt Hux's eyes but he restrained the urge to let out another wince. The first thing he saw was a young boy, around fourteen years old, he was thin, pale, had long thick black hair and despite the ways he had changed over the years was unmistakably Kylo. Hux gulped and clenched his jaw, he wasn't prepared for this. Kylo had his hands tied to a low hanging bar in a room Hux didn't recognise. He saw a man coming into the screen, he ran his fingers down Kylo's spine and gave a haunting laugh. He walked off camera, the look of the clothed balding middle aged man caressing a fourteen year old boy made Hux want to retch, especially when combined with the fact that young boy was going to grow into the handsome man who he loved dearly. Barely a moment later the man came back into the screen with a long, thin, cane. A loud crack followed by a shriek informed Hux Kylo had been hit. And again. And again. And again. After so many hits Kylo started begging for more, Hux gulped when he realised that Kylo was so young he wasn't on hormone replacement therapy yet and the young, soft voice made his eyes sting. Any effort to stop his tears was futile, they fell down his face in clumps. Hux clenched his fists when the man laughed at Kylo, mocked him, and caned him again. This time it wasn't just one hit at a time - one at his shoulders, his waist, his buttocks, his thighs, his shins. Hux tried to shut his eyes, but as soon as he did he felt a hand at his hair and another at his jugular. "Watch your whore," Phasma hissed in his ears, and Hux was ashamed of himself when he opened his eyes.   
  
The first video continued like this for what felt like hours to the poor, thin man in the chair. After it had finished, his back straightened and suddenly thought it was over. Then all of a sudden he heard Phasma announce that it was time for the second tape and his shoulders arched forward again. "Oh this is a good one," Phasma announced sadistically. "Let's see if you can identify the client in this one." Her hands were on Hux's shoulders when he saw what was unmistakably his father and most definitely Kylo. He let out a short whine and shut his eyes but they snapped open after a blow to his jaw. "I told you once, now watch your father fuck your little boyfriend, cunt." Hux felt his body stiffen as he breathed heavily. He watched his father pull Kylo's hair and slam his head against the floor, pull his hips into the air and shove his cock into the man without any lubrication. Kylo's screams filled Hux's ears and echoed for a while. "I wonder," Phasma whispered to Hux, who was unaware she was at his side. "Did he used to fuck you like that?" Hux tried to shut his eyes again desperately but this was followed by a punch to the ribs which would have made him double over if Phasma hadn't been holding him still whilst the bodyguard assaulted him. "No, no you must look now. The whores face is lit up so brightly whilst he screams."   
  
"Stop, stop, just please, I'll do anything you want just stop," Hux begged, only to be answered with laughter.   
  
"I know you will, but I have no intention of stopping. Oh, do you see all of that blood over your father's prick? That's Kylo's, I'm sure you know that. How tight is he by the way?" Hux didn't answer, he received a slap to the back of the head. "I said - how tight is he by the way?"   
  
"He-"   
  
"Oh wait!" Phasma interrupted gleefully. "You don't know do you? I forgot, you're his little bitch not the other way round. I do hear from your father however, that you are awful tight but have a very disappointing cock. Well, that does explain why Kylo doesn't want to be fucked by you doesn't it?" Hux tried to block out what she was saying but the only other thing to focus on was his father putting his cigarette out on Kylo's chest, resting his foot on Kylo's throat until he thanked him for it. "Oh, I do love this scene," Phasma stated suddenly, her arm wrapped around Hux as she spoke to him like they were watching her favourite film. "just watch whilst Kylo sucks your father's cock, and then he pisses all over his face. It's funny, he doesn't expect it the first time. I think this might be the time where - yes, see there he is! That screaming is genuine, he really did get it in his eye. Did your father ever do that to you? Although, you aren't a stupid little whore so you probably managed to shut your eyes. Answer me!" Phasma said, grabbing Hux's crotch and digging in her nails causing him to scream. "Did your father ever do that to you?"   
  
"Y-y-yes," he panted. "He- yes, please. Stop. I'll never see Kylo again just please stop."   
  
"You'll never see who again?" Phasma teased as Kylo's screams and his fathers insults and directions played in the background.   
  
"K-Kylo." She slapped Hux.   
  
"Sorry, I don't know anyone by that name. Do you mean  _that stupid little cunt_?" She asked, feigning sweetness.   
  
"Kylo," Hux hissed. Phasma grabbed his throat.   
  
"Say it or next time it will be that stupid little cunt." Hux gulped and clenched his jaw.   
  
"I will never see that stupid little cunt again," Hux growled, to which Phasma laughed.   
  
"Yes, yes very good. Oh! Now don't miss that bit! You probably know from your own experience how fond your father is of cutting sluts open? I believe he used to do that to you, didn't he?"   
  
"Yes," Hux spat.   
  
"I wonder, was he fucking you and Kylo at the same time?" Phasma's eyes glinted. "Oh! Yes he would have been wouldn't he?" Hux nodded. She spat in his face. "Use your words you stupid fuck."   
  
"Yes," Hux said, his voice growing hoarse. His body ached and he could feel his head throb.   
  
"Did he mention Kylo to you? He was his favourite," Phasma replied, her face next to Hux's and a sneer was in her voice.   
  
"He did."   
  
"Oh? What did he say?"   
  
"That he had found a younger, prettier whore who didn't cry when he raped him," Hux responded with an uneven voice that was filled with anger, tears and croaked from his yelling. Phasma laughed and clapped her hands together excitedly.   
  
"Oh wow, that does sound like him. Well," she began, grabbing his hair and pull his head up straight. "What do you think? Yes he is younger but do you think he's prettier?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Would you rape him?"   
  
"I-"  
  
" _Would you rape him_?"   
  
"No," Hux said, with the little willpower he had left. He expected to be hit again but instead she laughed.   
  
"Yes, that's true. It's like your father says, you're weak, pathetic, you wouldn't  _dare_ even touch him would you? No wonder he can see easily make him kiss your feet and bark like a dog." Hux heard a few of the bodyguards laugh and his face burned. "Oh! This is the final clip - of this tape of course - and I saved the best for last. Do you recognise the house?" She asked, already knowing the answer.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh? Where is it?"   
  
"It's -  it's my father's estate."   
  
"It is, isn't it? And is that, isn't that your boyfriend, being passed among his guests? So they can fuck, abuse and humiliate him?"   
  
"Yes," Hux said with as much hatred as he could bring into the word. He recognised Kylo, being held down by one of his father's disgusting friends whilst he was being fucked by another three, he recognised the way they jeered at him and by the end he couldn't look any more. He didn't need to shut his eyes, his vision was blurred with tears and he was grateful. At the end, Phasma forced him to dry his eyes so he could look at the final image. A bruised, scarred, beaten Kylo with SLUT written across his forehead and come, piss, vomit, and shit all over him. It was then that the tape was over and Hux was sure this would be over but he was disappointed when Phasma's voice filled the room.   
  
"Now, unfortunately it's our final tape. It's a shame but it's worth it, I promise," Phasma jeered. Before returning to her place behind Hux. "Now, do you know what that is connected to your pretty boyfriend?" Hux nodded. "Oh? What is it then? Do tell us."  
  
"It- It's anesthesia," Hux stammered quietly.   
  
"And what does that do?"   
  
"Puts him to sleep."  
  
"Close! It paralyzes him and renders him unconscious so that we can do what we like to him and he will never know. One of these days," Phasma hissed. "One of these days I will do this to him and force you to hurt him. Maybe I'll fuck him in front of you myself. Or maybe I'll just get all of my men do it and you know they are quite savage. Anyway, to return to the video. Yes, these are actually the ones I see online. I can give you the website if you like." Hux managed to block out Phasma but the video still forced itself into his mind. A passed out Kylo being fucked beaten and tortured by strangers was forced into his mind. One man pissed in his face, another kicked him in the stomach until his unconscious body convulsed and vomited. A pale green liquid with clumps of blood fell onto the floor and down his front. "You know," Phasma suddenly said. "This video is from a week ago, did he not tell you? I wonder, if he loved you wouldn't he tell you everything?" Phasma grabbed Hux's hair and pulled his head back. "It's like I said, you're just his client and he's just a whore." She ran her long nails down Phasma's neck. "I'm trying to help you, do you really want to be with a man that has fucked all of these men? Can he really love you? Do you want to be with that disgusting thing?" Hux forced all of his energy to stare Phasma in the eye, despite how hard he found it so she could feel the effect of what he was about to say.   
  
"Yes. He does. And I love him. And you can't do a fucking thing about it," Hux said darkly before spitting in Phasma's face. Had he not been thrown to the floor at that point he would've been able to see her fury, as it was he did feel it. She knelt in front of him and picked up his head by his hair.   
  
"You insolent, disgusting, pathetic little bitch," she hissed. "This is how you show your gratitude? No wonder your father sold you to me. That's right  _to me_. You are not worthy of making my decisions, you are my pet and nothing more. Now, here's what's going to happen. I am going to make you hurt that little cunt, I am going to make you make him scream. I will then beat him in front of you, and have all of my men fuck him. I will make you both submit to me. I will show these videos to his family, I will show the videos of you and him to your father. I will ruin the both of you. For now however, you are going to stay here until this tape finishes and be beaten by men. When they have finished they will stop and will walk or crawl out of here. Understood?" Hux remained silent, which resulted in his head being slammed against the floor. "I said,  _Understood_?" Hux nodded. "Good." Phasma dropped him stood up and walked out of the door. There was still three clips left and now it was the bodyguards' turn.   
  


* * *

  
When Hux limped out of the estate, stumbling, and occasionally crawling... At this point a sensible man would have called an ambulance. That wasn't what he did. He managed to get into his car and then he did the only thing he wanted to - ring Kylo.   
  
"Hello?" Kylo said sleepily, he'd just woken up.   
  
"I need to see you," Hux said, mouth full of blood and slurring his words with concussion  
  
"Hux? Are you-"  
  
"No. I've been tortured, beaten, and concussed. I can't drive home. I need you to come get me," Hux said, much more bluntly than Kylo could process at two am. "I'm at Phasma's estate, I'm in my car out front. Get a cab, I'll give you the money for it. Just- just come get me." Hux then hung up and curled up weakly in his car waiting for his prince to come rescue him. 


End file.
